1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a gate-operating mechanism for hoppers and specifically to a mechanism used for discharging a lading from railway hopper cars having longitudinally extending pairs of cooperating discharge gates in a car constructed without a conventional, through, center sill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has shown a number of gate-operating mechanisms for longitudinally arranged discharge gates, the prior art is uniform in showing discharge gates which are hinged about a fixed hinge point. Examples of this type of arrangement are shown in the Finckh U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,439 (1922) and the Shaver et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,515 (1972) which show longitudinally disposed discharge gates which are interconnected with a locking mechanism providing for simultaneously, sequential opening of the gates. These patented arrangements do not, however, allow the discharge gates to open wide enough to clear the rail and thus provide a somewhat limited size opening for lading being discharged from the vehicle. The Finckh mechanism shows a number of lengthy bar members which must undergo extensive compressive loading and thus are subject to buckling and are hence undesirable. Further, the Finckh arrangement provides a very wide range of movement for the operating member as is present with the Shaver et al disclosure. With this arrangement, a short stroke piston can be utilized to completely open and close the doors.